


Rick Is Number One Priority

by Karkat_Inferno



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Eventually dealing with the events from after the wedding, Hilariously stupid I'm sorry, Ignored feelings, M/M, Morty maturing, Probably shouldn't swap bodies with your grandson's crush just to prove a point, Rick/Morty - Freeform, Runaway, Temporary body swap, Unwanted advancements... For like 10 seconds bitches!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkat_Inferno/pseuds/Karkat_Inferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NEVER! Say no to Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, wow. What's his problem? Rick thought to himself as he recalled this mornings argument with his little not so much helper monkey.  
"You know Rick, I-I was.. Thinking." "Oh fuck, did your mom give you medication before such a vigorous challenge?" The boy's laughter faltered but the fact that he laughed at all was wrong. "Ha ha! Very funny Rick! In fact, I have something funny of my own to say." Of course the damn fucker would want something. It's no surprise now why his nose is as brown as the shit he's talking. "Oh please, enlighten me on the hilarity I'm not grasping here." While pretending to grab the air for sarcastic emphasis, Morty perks up, but lowers his voice like his grandfather had always been a blood hungry tiger. "I was gonna go to school today, so uh... I can't go on that big trip with you... You know, the one today?" Rick frowned, but didn't show anger. "No-uuugup-fucking way, that was today? Shit, I thought we were going on 1986's today. Thanks for clarifying Morty-beruuup-really clears that up." Rick stared harshly at Morty as he grabbed his liquor bottle blindly and took a swig of what he'd like to assume wasn't motor oil and was instead, the worst Jack Daniels to date, while his eyes remained trained on his grandson. "Any reason in particular thay your sudden thirst for knowledge happens to be such a worth wild day to put off one of the greatest weapons exchange rallies of your life? For yo-oooueerp! Know how many guns you're never gonna see in your life Morty? I ammo-not okay with you missing out on this intergalactic gun show Morty!" The teen rolled eyes at the pun but turned to the door reminding himself why going to school was worth it today. "I'll be back later Rick. Until then uh... Be safe?" He closed the door and left his grandfather to his own devices. "A rookie mistake." Risk retorted to the door and Morty particles.  
He needed to go to school and find out what's going on in a school that's more important than his good old grandpa... But first, a trip to the bathroom.  
"Not Jack Daniels! Not Jack Daniels!"


	2. Never Say No To Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty might have to find out the hard way what happens when you turn your grandpa down for a day of adventure for a girl.

Rick decided to follow his once eager helper to find out what made him so giddy to ditch his good old Rick. Stalking far enough behind to comment, he begins to narrate his anger for the young boy. "Why does the little fucker want to go to school today of all day? D-doesn't he know how much more important these trips are compared to his bo-OOREUP-ing sad little zit filled world! The nerve of this bra- oh wait wait wait! Jack pot, whatcha hiding sucka!" He quickly hid behind a Rick sized tree and peeked at the smallish teen as he got closer to the entrance of the school and shyly approached...! Of course. "Uh, hi Jessica! Lovely day isn't it? Really makes you uh, think doesn't it?" Ugh really? Rick rolled his eyes in absolute frustration at his grandsons lack of effort in that sad descendent of a pick up line. "So not only is he gonna keep me from my work, but he's gonna bomb at second base too? Somebody shoot me and end this horrible nightmare." He stared back at the never gonna happen couple of the year to easedrop once more on the two. "So I was thinking. If you weren't doing anything later, like during school n-not after you know... Would you maybe wanna... Have lunch with me?" "Hmm, I guess that'd be cool. See ya later then." Rick watched Morty as Morty watched Jessica walk into the building without another word. Leaving a breathless and wordless Morty standing in small puddle of stress sweat. For the moment his head hung low, hiding his face with his hair, making Rick almost blow his cover to check on the state of his grandson till he seemed to have started himself back up with a whisper. "She didn't say no... She, she didn't say no." within seconds his head shot up and began chanting up and down dancing to his newly created toon. "SHE DIDN'T SAY NO! SHE DIDN'T SAY NO! That's gotta be something right?" as Morty enter the school, Rick walked out of his hiding space in a fit of anger as he darted towards the school, answering the unsuspecting teen. "We'll just see about that."


	3. It Never Goes To Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the late update, not sure if the story is truly interesting but I'm determined to tell it!

Rick scurried through the now empty hall of the hopeless. He struggled with his inner emotions from earlier that morning much to his distaste as he took a swig from his always at hand flask.  
'Oh for fucks sake, why does the little shit always have to think with his dick all the time?' Rick pondered the question before holding a full fledged conversation with himself of how to punish the little shit while mental walking towards Morty's classroom like a hundred times before.  
"Alright Sanchez, so-UEEGH here's the plan. Y-y-you're gonna break into the chemistry lab, grab some Acetal, Amidol, and possibly chlor-OOO-form if things goes sou-"  
"Hey aren't you Morty's gr-" Rick swings his flask full force at the direction of the sound and stares down at the attacker... Shit.  
"Yeee..okay, new plan."   
He drags the students body to the nearest broom closet and just barely makes it before the bell. He shut the door behind him and began talking to the K.O. Child while pulling a device out of his left pocket and scanned the unconscious body. "Y-y-y-ou know I can't remember the last time I had tits, but this is probably gonna be mo-UERGH weird for you when you wake up than it'll be for me." Within seconds a flash took over the darkened room  
_______________

Morty steps out of class absolutely exhausted from the newest lessons forced upon his feeble mind. And Jessica didn't even stay in class! He walked soullessly to the vending machine for a soda as he replayed the scenario of the earlier events. She had excused with no comment heading over to the ladies room, but never came back to class at all. If it wasn't for how many times his teachers had to deal with Rick stealing him out of classroom for "An Adventure Through The Cosmos," as one teacher had put it, he assured himself that the teacher would have had the common sense to deal with it. But they all just turns to Morty as if he started an epidemic of class skipping, and go back to boiling his mind. His mind was so over easy from today lesson that he didn't feel a gentle hand grasp the tip of fabric on his shoulder, as he grabbed the drink out of the vending machine. "Hey Morty, missed me?" Morty had to practically hold back a waterfall as he fought with himself not to give a spit take to the girl of his hormonal dreams. With a swallow he attempted to speak. "H-h-hi, Jessica!" Nailed it, Morty thought as he tried to look as smuge as one could with Cola dripping down their chin.  
'Wow, could he be more pathetic?' Rick asked himself as he bounced his body back and forth on his heels tempting Morty more with each movement. ' Man, if I knew all I had to do was steal a nice rack for damn kids attention, It could have saved me the trip.' He leaned in a bit more towards Morty in a teasing manner giving him the, "Look but don't touch," vibe. "Saya Morty, you wanna go somewhere? Some place more..." He layed two fingers at the edge of his hand and worked his way up to Morty's nose as he leaned in enough for a decent set of B-cups to press against Morty's chest whispering against the shell of the poor unsuspecting boy's ear. "More private?" The speed that Morty's head was going could power three mansions and a street lamp. This made Rick smile as he removed his hand from Morty's face to point him into a new direction. "Right this way." Morty followed the finger as he walked love stuck drunk into the direction the hand had been pointing at. At that moment Rick began walking behind Morty only to quickly go wild eyed and stop in front of a trash can to which he began unloading all the chemistry equipment from his backpack he had stolen from the chemistry lab before swiftly catching up to a still oblivious Morty. Looks like the chloroform wasn't needed after all.


	4. Rick Is A Dick And We All Just Have To Accept That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lost my notebook which had the next chapter written on it and found it today so sorry for the late update. Enjoy!

Furious footsteps pressed forward to the staircase in a horrid Fury. With red cheeks and furrowed eyebrows, Morty's marches through the house with only a slightly annoyed old man following behind. "Morty." Rick tried to get closer, only to have Morty knock over a end table to fall in front of Rick if only to make an obstacle between him and Rick, really any distance would make the pissed teen a happy camper at this moment in time. "Morty! Morty come on you little bitch, talk to me." This time Rick was met with a vase hitting his foot with a still enraged not looking back teen, clearly still in no mood to stop moving or listen to what the man had to say. "I said talk to me you fucking drama queen! Geez, you'd think you were mute." Halfway up the staircase is when Morty finally decided to spin to the problem at hand. "You know, why'd you have to pull that Rick!" "Ooo, he speaks!" "No, you know I'm serious here Rick! I was finally working up the nerve to try an get Jessica's attention a-a-and you go and do a thing! Why'd you do a thing Rick? Why the thing!" "What you think I wanted to be a girl and have my rack yanked by a kid with sweat to spare? You caught me Morty! I get off from amateur foreplay. Oh no, the secret's out!" "Well gee I don't know Rick, do you? You sure didn't seem to mind!" "Course I didn't mind Morty, sex is sex! Even if you would have managed to make it that far it would have just been business." "I can't believe you would disguise yourself as my crush!" "Well what was I suppose to do Morty? Rub the ole grandpa nips all up on ya? hardly would have gotten the intended reaction Morty. I know you're still waiting for the blood from your dick to find it's way back up but even you shouldn't have this hard of a time figuring this out." Rick takes a sip of his flask as if for emphasis on his being right. Morty practically starts radiating anger now that Rick is playing his emotions off as a simple "Just Business" when he was really tampering with the inner workings of Morty's love life, and he cracks just enough to snap at Rick. "That's not the point Rick! I mean, what was so important that you had to practically throw yourself on me like that using Jessica's body!? Like what was all that about?" Rick stared back for what seemed like forever. Telling your grandson that you were an attention seeking whore was just as stupid as Rick admitting that had the urge to be around Morty at all times like a dog dragging it's owner as far as it can pull with a leash on. Morty motioned his hands towards Rick as if encouraging his grandfather to answer any day now, which shook Rick back to reality. As if almost as a matter of factly, "Uh duh, It's called memories Morty. You think if you wouldn't have found out you wouldn't have been cool with having Jessica all up on you like that? I was doing you a favor dawg. I mean what kind of grandpa would I be if I didn't let my grandson have his way to second base with the girl that's so out of his league he makes Austin Powers look like Stevie Wonder?" The look on Morty's face was that of what could only be describe as a furious tomato as he turned back up the stairs while screaming to Rick. "I HOPE YOU GET SPACE AIDS!" Even though seconds later a distinctive door slam could be heard from upstairs, Rick was still determined to get the last word in. "Well you know what Morty!? To this planet, it may be considered a curse, but on others it's a blessing from their pathetic ass god or whatever! So thank you Morty! I will enjoy my space aids! And I thank you for gifting me with them!" Just as Rick finished his rant of aids, Jerry stepped out of the kitchen with a big bowl of confusion and eye holes, staring straight at Rick, only just catching the last part of his speech. "Uh, did I just hear you thank my son for space a-" "Go to hell Jerry, you're out of context and out of work."


	5. Contemplating Masturbating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty recalls the hours before and tries to ignore his mind telling him who he's really throbbing for.

Morty stopped over to his bed still red and shaking with anger about what had happened downstairs. He knew he hadn't lost the battle but he knew he hadn't won it either. And just when he was so close to getting to Jessic- 

But that wasn't Jessica... It had been Rick the whole time. The second he had walked into school, he was destined to meet with fake fate, and there was no popular belief that could change that. "I bet in another universe, I would have seen right through it." He fed himself the thought of another him in some other reality being able to catch the con man and tease the old fool for the next eternity. But just as he grinned at his other world self's smooth reaction to his past situation, another thought had slid through his defenses. 'And in another universe, you wouldn't have stopped.' The words were quick but the message laid with him on the bed. There were an infinite number of realities. To say that all had stopped after realizing that that Victoria secrets scent covered body was hiding 50 years of booze and mysteries was a bit of a stretch. Infact it hadn't actually clicked until Morty had physically tripped over the real Jessica in the Janitors closet the "Oh so clever Rick had led him to." By now Morty was gripping at his hair repeating the same question to himself. If he had just played along... Would Rick have let him do it? His face flushed as he reached for his zipper, recalling the hours earlier in the small room of opportunities. "So, Morty. Ya nervous?" What was now revealed not to be Jessica had all but purred at Morty ear. "A-a-a little? I mean I could um... Breath a little bit and I might just be fine and ohmygodyouregettingcloser." "Morty, Have you ever gotten past first base?" The faker allowed for manicured nails totrail down Morty's chest, leaving creases where Beth had no doubt ironed down before handing the shirt to Morty that morning. Even Summer had wished him good luck! It seemed like even the family members that had fully expected him to fail today had given him a good push in the right direction. And as his facade dreamed girl cupped a feel at his teenage hard on, he felt like it was worth it. If only to go home and at least claim that he wasn't a wimp like his father, that he got what he was hunting for the day he sought it out. Just like the memory, Morty also had given himself a grab down there, causing a low moan to slip through his slightly ajar lips. As his memory went on, his red head dearest had started shifting his weight against the wall, exchanging spit and fantasies the boy would never get over. Morty, by this time had freed his aching length and only sped up from there. Fueling each hand tugging thrust with yet another scene from his memories of his false fragrance going down on her knees, eager to fulfill his desires while he strokes himself to the instant replay going on in his head. Whispers started forming in his head as he continued, thoughts and full blown sentences flew by his erotic fantasy like an unwanted Wendy's ad at the bottom of the video of a porn site, placed beneath an entire threesome happening above it as if waiting for it's chance in the video. The thoughts started agitating Morty as it changed from. "Now that you know, will you stop?" To more pressing tones like, "Well you don't seem too torn about it." He got to the part of his dream where in fact, his faking beauty had begun to suck at his cock. He tried to silence his bed creaks and moans as he jerked his hips and back in a constant motion. By the time he was almost at his limit, he was moaning out the questions himself. "I bet Jessica would have never done this. I don't think she'd ever have the throat to finish me. The only reason she's capable is because this isn't even her. In fact, I think the only person who could do me justice is-" And just like that, the reality of the memory had entered as Morty remembered stepping just a little too far back in the janitors room and bumping into a trashcan that had then revealed the real Jessica, K.O.'d, falling out of a waste basket. But unlike hours ago, a thick line of cum coated at his feet as he stared at the ceiling and mumbled the name to the end of his thought. "... Rick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about making Morty seep into Yandere after this chapter, cause I'm starting to lose interest in the story keeping such a simple plot. So if you like the idea please let me know so I'm not continuing writing shit for an audience that deserves gold.


	6. Thoughts At The Breakfast Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if Morty's Yandere personality doesn't quite match with the normal standards. He's still Morty so awkward possessive it is.  
> Ha ha... I'm really sorry.

Morty woke to plates clattering from downstairs and sitting up to find his pants around his ankles. Remembering last night, he threw his body back against the pillow and rolled off. Sorta've but not really ready for the day.  
A loud thud could be heard from up stairs as the rest of the family had made their way to the table for breakfast.  
Everyone shared a glace at the noise till opening and closings or drawers confirmed a funeral was not in order. Summer rolled her eyes when Morty dragged himself in, thinking that Morty was probably just tired from an all night adventure with Rick again, but as she looked over at Rick, he took no interest in so much as insulting the kid on his jacked up appearance. 'Probably just hungry.' She assured herself. Beth on the other hand noticed something off about Morty when she came in with pancakes and pressed further as she placed some of the food on his plate. "Honey, did you sleep okay last night?" Morty blinked at Beth a couple times before answering. "What? Yeah, I slept. A full 8 actually." It seemed to brighten his mood a little realizing that he was able to get more than the expected two that was per usual with Rick. "Oh well that's good, right Jerry." "Uhuh, that's impressive." Beth glared at her husband devoting himself to his tablet game world instead of caring for their son. "Jerry!" "What? So he got more hours. I've done 12 in a day and nobody congratulates me." "That's because you're supposed to get a job, not sleep." "If I don't sleep, I'll die Beth, what's it gonna be?"  
Morty managed to blur out his parents chatter and focus on a very pissed off Rick, jabbing at his empty plate. Morty tilted his head trying gather the elements of the problem when it clicked that his mother had not yet distributed the pancakes before getting into a heated war with his dad. Morty peeked to see if his parents were looking and pushed the plate over to Rick without words. It made a small clank against his own and snapped him out of his angered state long enough to smell chocolate chips. He looked to his left to see a short stack place next to him and followed the crease in the table cloth to find the path pushing culprit only to see his Grandson with a blank expression, just waiting for attention. As soon as Morty noticed the eye contact from a confused Rick, he simply opened his mouth and pointed to it, signifying Rick could eat it without wait. Rick stared for a second and made probably the most "What's your angle?" Look he could as he snatched up the food like a starving god. As soon as Rick took his eyes off Morty, the boy without wait, took the time to scan Rick for all he was worth as he went over his old thoughts, along with some new thoughts on yesterday. 'He didn't seemed to fazed by it.' Morty tried to strike up a conversation with the voice from yesterday, seeing if it wasn't just some dream he was fully immersed in. As he waited for an answer, he continued his patent veiw at the man he was supposed to still be furious at, but while awaiting the voice's praise, he didn't seem all that mad about it. I had simply made him angered by the sudden surprise. Should he be angry that he's not angry? Starting from the forehead, Morty noticed all the gray hairs and scrolled down to the wrinkles on Rick's face. It was amazing Rick didn't have more after moving in with them. He followed the skin lines to his eyes and nearly choked on his own tongue. It was most likely the first time Morty ever stopped to REALLY look the man in the eyes. Not in fear, not in anger, just... Look. What he saw were two oceanic orbs trapped within his grandfather's eyes, and the view was just stunning. Somewhere along the line, Morty slowly drifted out of the world around him all together and just watched Rick devour flapjacks like a lion let loose in the meat section at Walmart.  
However the conversation was still going as Morty slipped out.  
"All I'm saying is that we congratulate our son on not sneaking out to some extraterrestrial planet on a school night or something. NOT compete with him on who got the most hours of sleep, like a child!" "Well I'm sorry no one appreciates my sleeping abilities like I do!" "UGGGH!" In the mists of their parents battle, Summer checks her phone for the fifth time while asking Morty at a high volume, "Hey Morty, if mom and dad split up, I'm calling mom. Who do you dib?" Upon hearing his name, Morty searches for the person in question, lost and unaware of what was asked, till the little voice from his head gives Morty a whispered name in his ear to answer Summer's question. "Oh, um... Rick?" Just as he says it, the room haults and everyone's in silence. All except Rick, who didn't hear a lick but his name and looks over to Morty, talking with his mouth full and getting food all over the table. "W-w-what cha need Mo-OUUR-rty?" And with all eyes on him, Morty calmly pushed his seat back with his feet, stood up, and left the speechless room with, "See you at school, Summer!" And slammed the door behind him.  
Rick stares at the front door for a moment before agan tending to the death of his pancakes and saying, "Yesh, he acts like gonna have fun." Completely ignoring all stunned faces and making plans to pick Morty up as soon as he got seconds on breakfast.


	7. Time To Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty is spending his day remembering a time when everything wasn't about Rick.  
> Sorry for the long delay. Trying to make sure this story doesn't tank. Thank you for your patience!  
> And thank you for your comments, they really make me wanna continue this series.

Morty opens his locker, taking notice of how often he doesn't actually see the contents inside due to Rick always showing up before his second class. Hell! Sometimes not even letting him so much make it to the bus. Even with all the sleep he got, Morty can't help but feel drained emotionally, like he's wide awake but nothings charged. That's when a concerned young lady decides to make an entrance. "Oh Morty! I didn't see you yesterday. Did you have to leave early again?" Morty turns his head to peak at the voice but makes no change in his mood. 'Her hip isn't popped, her chest isn't puffed out, her tone is concerned, but more concerned for your lack of interest.' The voice in his head narrated his inner thoughts as he came to the final conclusion himself. This wasn't Rick. Rick is a show. This is an opening act. "Yeah, sorry Jessica. I was busy with my Grandpa... Real occupied, you know?" Morty, taking his eyes of Jessica to search back into his locker for his next class's book, doesn't notice the girl's worried face from lack of proper attention. "Well, if you're free today, I'll save a spot for you at my table. Cheerleaders, jocks, you know, the usual. But it'll be way more fun with someone different." "Yeah, could be." Bingo, geography book. Morty grabbed it with need, remembering the times when he dreamed of traveling after his high school years were over. Long before Rick took his hand and showed him what "Real Traveling" was. "Okay, well I'll see you?" "Mhmm." Jessica smiled with hope as she turned away and caught up with some friends turning the corner. Morty began hugging the textbook tighter with a gentle nostalgic smile. Recalling the days when listening to his parents doomed marriage was tuned out by his own freshly burned CD's playing on an outdated CD player, while he covered his walls with places he wished to go to, learn from, and live in. Remembering how childishly he pinned every new location on the wall sloppily over another to save space, practically glowing with glee whenever his eyes glossed over the oversized picture of the ever so beautiful places on his wall. His parents would take him and Summer over to a cabin in the woods every year when they were little to visit family, staying in an old cabin that his much older cousins let them all stay in, all those Christmas's his parents would fake a happy marriage in front of outside family, Summer being to young to desire a phone, playing and talking to morty at the kids table, both guessing the presents under the tree... Pretending they were a happy unbroken family, if only just for a little while. Walking into the doors of his class he frowned as he sat in his chair looking at the book. Knowing these were all just memories, and quickly recalling having to tear down all those pictures upon Rick's arrival, hearing, "That's not an adventure, give me a couple days to unpack, I'll show you a real adventure, Morty." Sometimes Morty wonders if that was what started all this. His love for what Rick deemed wrong. If he had been like Summer, would he have just stayed in the garage doing crazy shit alone, would he have left Morty to secretly hope of the simpler forms of travel. Car rides, hitch hiking, long rode trips, all to unknown lands to get lost and learn from. He always did enjoy the book, "Into The Wild," since he had to read it in middle school. All through geography, Morty mindlessly circled all the old locations that he once so childishly pinned to his wall where pictures of boobs and playboy now stand, slowly forming a caring smile at the maps under his pen.


	8. Peace Can't Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Thanks so much for waiting! I was trying to find a way to keep this story interesting cause I really wanna get to the crazy fun plan I had for this story, but I wanted to give a bit of what this Morty was about.  
> I hope you are finding Morty's character to be interesting if not, at least intriguing to the degree that you're curious to find out where this is going, but never the less thank you for reading!  
> Please critique all you like, I'm trying to get better and your words only inspire! <3

Morty was practically beaming through all of class. Asking questions, hands shooting up to answer, and even taking notes. It looked as though the teacher was going to take a picture any time soon to make sure that this was all real, and not some crazy dream induced by one too many coffees. It was surely a rare occurrence for everyone, some students were confused, some where shocked, and others were flat out openly waiting for Ashton Kutcher to bust through the door announcing his reboot for Punk'd. I mean, Morty? A well behaved, focused, loved to learn student? It was catching even the goth kids off guard! By now Rick should have busted open a portal, or broken through a window, and on one rare occasion, the air vent (Just to keep these shits on their toes, Rick had said), to wisp Morty away on some random adventure.  
And as if on cue, Rick kicked the door open, practically taking it off it's hinges in the process. The sighs of the status quo returning filled the room.  
"Come on Morty, we gotta go. The Shmigglewormps and the Googershmomps are raging a crazy war and that means no ones watching the cargo! Get your shit and lets go! Grandpa's got some cash to make."  
Morty shot up mortified to see Rick just barging in like that. On any normal day It would usually feel almost second nature to follow the man, no question, but He was actually really enjoying the class today, this really sucked. He sent a frown Rick's way.  
"Come on you lazy fuck, are you deaf? Lets Caaaaarrrggoooo!"  
Morty sighed pushing his chair back slowly getting up and slouching over to Rick's side without hesitation this time. Rick grinned and started up his portal gun triumphantly.  
"Oh yeah baby! Cash and mayhem boi!"  
Rick hopped in the portal without another word, Morty trailing behind sloth like.  
"Oh, Morty! Before you go."  
His teacher handed him a piece of paper, on it had a list of countries, states, and cities, and an essay prompt titled, "A Place I'd Want To Visit." The teacher gave a gentle smile, hoping that this small gesture made Morty still feel included in the class.  
"Due Monday?"  
Morty stared down at the paper and back up at the teacher, grinning up with utter joy, grabbing the paper and dashing through the portal, tucking it in his pocket with utter glee. The teacher smiled proudly, staring at the closing portal. Silence filled the room, all the student recalling what they just saw, and all was quiet till one student raised his hand clearly phase by the display. "Um... that was weird right?" The sound of murmured agreement circled among other students while the next bell sounded, signifying the end of the period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I hope this is a promising chapter regardless, and that you're starting to like this Morty and his love towards his interests in travel. I promise it'll all be worth it soon, but if you want to conformation that reading this is worth it, go to this link and read the basis for the AU I made, which I plan to base this story off of.  
> https://rickandmorlovely.tumblr.com/post/148412737705/my-morty-au  
> If you like the Idea, let me know in the comments and have a fun read.


	9. A Note From School? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi readers! Hope you're enjoying the story still! Break off college means AWESOME UPDATE!!!  
> Just curious though, how many of you checked the link in the last chapter? If you did, It'd be great to get some feedback on what you thought and if you think this story would be any good to stay on the path of.  
> Alright, thank you for your time! Now enjoy!

After the course of three hours, appeared a giddy Rick, and a perky Morty, walking out of a portal with loads of cargo, shits and giggles, and even medals of honor pinned all over their clothing, reflecting light in every direction.  
Both began putting away their surprisingly unstolen loot, while uncontrollably snickering over the events of the day.  
"Oh wow Rick, I-I can't believe that they thought you were there as a mediator." Morty trying to praise Rick over his over laughter.  
"Yeah, I know right Morty? They-They really bought It that I was there to fix their fucking problems." Rick scoffed as he placed one of many boxes in his arms on the shelf.  
"Ha ha, yeah Rick! They just walk in on us taking their stuff, a- and you just start yelling. 'Your mortal possessions and desires are whats causing your strife! Not your differences!' Oh Man! Wh-where did that come from?"  
"I'm gonna be honest Morty. I saw it in a movie, thought I'd be hilarious, didn't think It'd work."  
At that, both shared a silent long look at each other, until one busted out in laughter, with the other soon following after.  
Wiping a tear from his eye, Rick puts away his last box of loot on the garage shelf and turns to Morty, still reaching to put his own box away, struggling more due to his short stature. Rick makes a move to help him with the height difference, but quickly stops when his eyes land on a folded up paper, sticking out of Morty's back pocket.  
"Oh What? No fucking way! They gave you a fuckin gift certificate to something? Didn't give me one! Let me see! Probably something lame that Jerry'll freak over, like a free haircut or some shit."  
Giggling to himself, Rick childishly begins to reach for the note, making grabby hands at Morty's pockets, causing to Morty freeze up, as his thoughts drift back to the assignment his teacher had kindly handed him, just before their trip. Morty spun around to face Rick, catching the other off guard, taking the time it took to turn, to further stuff the note deeper into his jeans.  
"No! I mean... It's just some note from my teacher I got in first period about me missing days again and stuff. Y-you know? ... It's really no big deal, It's not some prize or whatever."  
Technically, it wasn't a lie about it being school related, so Morty managed to keep his cool for the most part. However Rick scanned Morty for any signs of bullshit anyway, squinting at his tiny grandson for any sweat or said bullshit. Rick peers down at Morty with an unsure glare.  
"... You fuckin with me?"  
Morty was quite possibly as red as a coke label at this point. Having no choice but to recall everything from the two previous fucking with moments they shared. Morty was tense, but refused to drop his calm facade.  
"Really Rick? I mean, come on. What do I have to gain from lying to you about a note to my parents?"  
Rick stared a little longer, but eventually dismissed it, deeming the answer as true information. As far a Rick was concerned, Morty really did have no reason to lie to Rick about a complaint letter from boring old school. Ruffling Morty's hair, Rick grinned upon looking at the box still tucked under Morty's arm, took it out of the younger 's hands, and set it on the top shelf, looking back down at a pouty Morty. Morty glared, looking up at Rick.  
"I could have done it myself." Morty proceeded to lay his hands on his hips, popping them to the side for emphasis.  
"Yeah, with a step latter and three more years of puberty. I can't wait for the world to turn for you Morty."  
Rick teased a trailing Morty, while exiting the garage for an afternoon snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super curious though, how many of you checked the link at the end of the last chapter? If you did, It'd be great to get some feedback on what you thought and if you think this story would be any good to stay on the path of.  
> Thanks for reading, love your comments, please critique, Love you bye!


	10. HIATUS MUST END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE ON STORY? YOU DECIDE!

I have greatly lacked in updates due to school and work for far to long and I wanna know...  
Should i pick this back up?  
Would you guys be down for that?  
Let me know and I'm so sorry for the long wait.


End file.
